Beginnings
by anonwriter64
Summary: James raises Harry and chooses not to inform him of the Wizarding World, although his hand is forced when Harry is bitten by a vampire and becomes one himself. Read about Harry's first year of Hogwarts as a wizard! - Harry will be bisexual, but not until later in the series.


**Chapter 1**

"Bye, Dad," I shout as I walk out the door, "I'll see you tonight!"

"Have a good day at school! Chinese food tonight!" Dad shouts back as I close the door behind me. I do a small act of celebration ("Yes!") as I walk down the driveway and begin to head down Privet Drive towards Jaden's house.

As I look forward, I can already see that he's outside waiting for me. "You're late," he calls out, looking unimpressed.

I smile sheepishly and shrug, "You know how it is."

He snorts, he definitely does not know how it is.

The two of us walk in pleasant silence as we walk down the street. Privet Drive is just another suburb street; every house looks the same with it's perfectly tended lawn and blooming garden. I can think of a lot of people who would hate how every house is so similar but it brings a small semblance of home with each house I look at.

I notice disdainfully that Dudley, my cousin, is walking with his gang of friends on the other side of the road. Dudley's gang consists of two types of people; overweight boys like Dudley who hold down their victims and skinny gangly boys like Piers Polkiss who kick the victim once they can't move.

My family and Dudley's family have never been really close. Of course, my family is just my dad and I - my Aunt Petunia is my mom's sister. I'm not really sure why our families have never gotten along but my dad said it's always been that way, even before mom died. Aunt Petunia had apparently hated how 'special' my mom was, whatever that means. Whenever I'd ask my dad what made her special he would just look distracted and change the subject.

I turned back to Jaden. "How was your weekend?"

"Eh," Jaden shrugged, "Same old, same old. My mom got me the new Super Mario Bros game so I spent most of my time playing it."

I was a little confused - Jaden always invited me over when he got new games. I didn't question it though, I know his parents have been fighting a lot and it's been hard on him. "Nice, I've heard it's got great reviews."

"Yeah, I believe it," he said, trailing off. He didn't really sound all that interested in the conversation at hand. "You excited for summer?"

I smiled; summer was always the best time of year. Fun road trips, crazy escapades - one adventure after another. "Yeah, for sure. Have your parents said anything about you being allowed to come to Glasgow with us?"

"Yeah, they said I could, thank god," Jaden said, grinning from ear to ear. It was nice to see him this happy - quite frequently I would notice the smile on his face drop when he thought nobody was looking. "I'm really looking forward to it. When do we leave?"

I tried to recall the date, and it reminded me of the conversation I had with my dad about it. He had seemed hesitant and almost kind of sad. Before answering, he had said, "Wow, you'll be turning 11 already this year, won't you?"

Of course, he knew my age. That was why it was so curious. It's not like I'm getting my driver's license or anything - although I guess I will be going into secondary school after this summer. I answered Jaden after a moment of silence: "I believe the 9th or 10th? I'm not totally sure but I'll ask my dad tonight."

Jaden nodded and we walked in silence for a few minutes, simply enjoying each other's company. When they made it to school - it really wasn't very far from their homes on Privet Drive - they parted to find their lockers, hidden somewhere deep within the halls of Kingsway Public School.

The day was overall uninteresting - but it almost always was at this time of year. With summer so close, everyone wanted to do nothing except to finish as soon as they could. There were only three days left of the term and there was really no reason to go to school anymore at all. My dad always stresses the importance of always going - "You never know what great moments you might miss!" he always says, looking wistfully off in the distance.

I always wonder about my dad. There were some peculiar things about him that just didn't add up. First off, he never really told me where he worked - secret government stuff, he would whisper and wink conspiratorially. Whenever I would ask for more information, he would get all awkward and fidgety. I knew whatever his job was, he was fairly well off. After a certain point, I learned to just stop asking questions.

Another topic that I always avoided was my mum. He always looked so sad whenever I tried to ask, and my dad was _never_ sad. All that I know about her is that she had red hair and that I have the same eyes as her.

The only other thing I know is that she was killed by some psycho killer who broke into our house when I was a little over one year old. He knocked out my dad, killed my mom, and tried to kill me but the police showed up in time. When I asked my dad how I got my scar, he said it was the only way the man was able to hurt me. I always thought it was strange because scars are supposed to fade over time and mine has always been the same - a very thin, raw, red line in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Anyway, as I was saying, my school day was very boring - that is until a man appeared to be looking at me during free-time outside.

I was over with Jaden on a bench, looking at his Game Boy as he played Super Mario Land. We were near the edge of the yard and I looked at the fence just to see a creepy looking man looking at me. The man had jet black hair that went down to his shoulders - it looked a little oily even. He had pale skin and scarlet red eyes that made me feel very uneasy. When we made eye contact, he grinned as if he could sense my fear.

I tapped Jaden's arm, but he was distracted by the game. I tapped him harder, angrily whispering, "Jaden! Jaden, look!"

Jaden's arm jerked and he lost the level he was trying to beat. "Harry! You made me lose! What.. What do you want me to look at?"

I pointed anxiously and Jaden looked. He seemed confused and then scared. He stood up, Game Boy in hand, and said, "Let's go tell Mrs. Williams."

I nodded and followed him as he walked up to the teacher and tapped her shoulder. "Mrs. Williams," he started, his eyes darting over to the area where the man was.

"Yes, Jaden?" Mrs. Williams responded, looking concerned as Jaden stared at the fence with a slack jaw. I looked back over only to have my jaw drop as well - the man was gone!

"Er - sorry, ma'am. There was a man over there watching us but now he's gone…" Jaden trailed off.

Mrs. Williams looked shocked and said, "Ok, boys, thank you for coming straight to me. Can you please describe him to me and describe his behaviour?"

We both complied and before we knew it, lunch was over and we were heading back to class. All the teachers seemed to be a bit anxious - sending worried looks at Jaden and me occasionally. By our last class, though, the looks faded. When the bell rang for us to leave, Mrs. Williams pulled us aside.

"So, boys, we tried to reach out to your parents to inform you of the incident at lunch, and we were only able to get ahold of your parents, Jaden. They said they would be here to pick you up and that they could bring Harry home too. So they should be out front, ok?" She explained nicely, trying to hide her worry. She gave me an emergency contact sheet for me, asking me to give it to my dad to update it.

I found it a bit annoying how over-bearing they were being, but nodded along with Jaden. She gave us both a small hug, and Jaden and I went off to our lockers, agreeing to meet at the front doors.

As we stepped out of the front doors, we spotted Jaden's car immediately. Among a few dozen immaculate, expensive cars, there was Jaden's car. I could see from where we were standing that both his mom and dad were in it, and neither of them looked happy. Jaden looked at me questioningly, and I nodded in understanding.

"Thanks," Jaden said, walking to his car.

"Come over if something happens," I called after him. He turned back and nodded in thanks. "You know where the spare key is, just walk in."

Jaden continued walking away, but I knew he had heard me. It had only happened a few times before, but when Jaden's dad got mad enough, he would hit him. It hadn't happened in more than a year, and I prayed that it would never happen again.

I began walking home, a little bit scared but not very. I was more distracted by my thoughts of what might be happening to Jaden. Right as my house came into view, I let a little bit of tension out of my shoulders. There was nothing to be scared about.

My thoughts completely changed when I saw the very man I was afraid of walking in my direction on the sidewalk, a grin on his face. Fear struck my heart as I sped up to a full-speed run, going for the front door.

Glancing over my shoulder, I saw that the man had sped up but wasn't running. I made it to the front door with my key ready, unlocking it very quickly. I shut and locked the door behind me, my heart pounding in my chest. I waited for a few moments, backing away from the door slowly when suddenly the door broke open and collapsed to the group in a broken heap.

I yelped in surprise, turning on my heel and sprinting up the stairs. I didn't make it, however, as the man grabbed my ankle. He flipped me over and whispered in my ear, "Trying to get away, now are we, Mr. Potter?"

Every fibre of my being was telling me to run. To scream and hope the neighbours would come running to help. But somewhere within me, I knew that there was no hope.

This didn't stop me from crying out however when the man slammed the back of my head into the stairs. He covered my mouth quickly, his hands were strangely soft considering how large of a man he was. "Shh," he purred in my ears, running his tongue over the edge my ear, making me jerk in fear.

I felt as if my head was split open, and it probably was. The man hed me delicately as if I could break at the slightest touch, and it made me uncomfortable. It almost seemed as if he… cared for me. I cringed at the thought, whimpering in fear as he manhandled me.

He took me into his arms, holding me carefully in a bridal style position. I simply laid limp, frozen in fear. He looked down at me and smiled softly, "Well, we better get home, shouldn't we? You wouldn't want daddy dearest to walk in on us, would we?"

He began to walk to the door, before realizing that we were in broad daylight in a suburban muggle community. He scowled, his grip tensing on my arm and I whimpered in pain. "Well, that won't work," he muttered. He turned back around.

Walking throughout the living room, still holding me, the man settled the couch would be the perfect position for whatever he was about to do. He laid me down gently, running his left hand through my hair. I gasped in pain as he ran his fingers right over where my head had been bashed against the stairs.

He pulled his hand back, smiling slightly as he saw it coated in blood. He opened his mouth and placed his finger in it, sucking lightly. His red eyes got even brighter, if possible, and I was sick with disgust. He spoke happily, "I guess it's time to begin then."

"Begin what?" I asked quietly, finally willing the courage to speak. The man smiled, before bringing his face close up to my neck and breathing heavily on the soft skin, making me want to gag. Suddenly, my feeling of sickness was replaced by immense pain.

I opened my mouth to scream, but I simply couldn't. I tried to writhe in pain but the man held me down, almost effortlessly as I put all my strength into trying to stop him. My skin felt like it was burning from the inside out. My blood was boiling water, bubbling and evaporating, as if it was completely disappearing.

It went on for what felt like hours, and then the man retracted his teeth from my neck - that's what he had done; he had _bitten_ me. I hadn't been able to place exactly where the pain had started until he finished. An awful aching pain filled my body, but it was much better than the previous agony I had been experiencing.

The man stood up, looking at me with almost a sense of pride. He licked the last of the blood from his lips. "You are mine now. I will come back to retrieve you tonight, just to give your father a final chance to take a look at my masterpiece."

I looked at home with immense confusion, still completely unable to understand what had just happened. Was this man a vampire? He couldn't be… Vampires weren't real. Maybe he was just some weird creepy pervert? Yes, that must be it. But that didn't explain the pain or the strange way that he bit my neck and acted like I was his. Whatever it was, I'm sure my dad would be able to protect me from it.

Those were the thoughts I held onto as the man leaned back in to get close, his breath once again making chills go down my spine as he whispered, "Esti al meu."

He pressed down hard on my neck, and the pain began to fade along with my consciousness. The last thing I saw was him stepping back and his eyes raking over me like I was his. Like I was something he had created.

The world faded, and I was grateful.


End file.
